Let Me Show You
by EvieWhite
Summary: for a prompt sent to me via tumblr: Misty has always believed that kissing leads to cooties because of stories from her childhood that have stuck with her. Misty and Delia have been getting closer and closer, and when Cordelia tries to kiss her Misty pulls away because she thinks she'll get cooties. It's embarassing, but she explains it to Delia who prves her wrong.


**Prompt: Misty has never been kissed and has always believed that you should never kiss anyone in case you get cooties (due to a story that stuck with her from childhood) Her and Cordelia have been getting closer and closer. One day Delia tries to kiss her in the greenhouse but Misty keeps dodging away. Cordelia gets upset and them Misty is embarrassed and has to tell her why they shouldn't kiss. Delia proves her wrong.**

**AN: this takes place after Myrtle gives Cordelia new eyes, and before the coffin incident.**

**Misty's POV**

The air in the greenhouse is thick and heavy. It smells like rich earth and sweet cherry tomatoes. Being here within these safe walls makes me feel like I'm back home in the swamp. But the swamp is painfully lonely, here I have Miss Cordelia.

We are best friends, and sometimes I think we are even more than that. I want us to be more. Since I first sought sanctuary at the academy, Cordelia has shown me tremendous kindness and friendship.

She and I spend hours upon hours together practicing magic, gardening, sharing secrets from our past, and just sharing comfortable silences. Whenever we are near each other, we are touching in some way; whether it's just her hand on my shoulder or my arms around her, we are touching. I know that means something.

I often notice her mesmerizing eyes staring at me with longing. It makes me squirm and blush, and a fluttering feeling to dance around in my lower belly. She always looks away, blushing, whenever I catch her gaze.

I'm terribly nervous to talk to her about it though. My momma only told me on thing about love and sex, and it's not very encouraging: "Misty, don't be messin around. If you do you'll get sick and regret it. Sex is only okay between husband and wife."

Is wife and wife an option? I think it should be.

The other girls in my elementary school would run around at recess while the boys chased them. Mindy Roland got kissed by Bill Henry and everyone laughed, saying that she had 'the cooties'. Later that year, Mindy got very sick and was out of school for a whole month. I figured it must have been because of the cooties.

"Need help with anything, Mist?" Cordelia says as she approaches me cheerfully, lifting herself up to sit on the work table.

"Nah, I'm almost done with this potion anyway. Thanks though." I smile back at her easily. It can be so hard for me to interact sometimes, but I always feel comfortable and confident with Delia.

While I'm cleaning up, Miss Cordelia gently fingers the petals of the hydrangeas, seemingly anxious about something. Whenever I'm anxious, Stevie calms me down. So I pop in her greatest hit CD hoping that it has a similar effect for the object of my affections.

Cordelia grins and hops off the table, humming along to Stand Back. She takes me by the waist and we twirl around together. I laugh as we dance, happy to be in Cordelia's arms without a care in the world.

The song changes to landslide and we easily switch to a slow dance. Wrapping my arms around Cordelia's neck, I play with the stray little hairs I find there. Her mismatched eyes, one a stunning sky blue and the other sweet honey brown, bore into mine making my heart stop.

Slowly, Miss Cordelia leans her head closer until her lips are only centimeters from mine. But before she can close the small gap, I dodge the impending kiss and kiss her cheek instead.

I can feel Delia's mood plummet. She pulls out of the embrace, looking at me with sad eyes. Her hands fall away from my waist and she shuffles her feet anxiously.

"What's wrong Misty? I thought things were going good. Why don't you want to kiss me?" Miss Delia's voice sounds so small and fragile. She self-consciously touches her scarred eyes, undoubtedly thinking that I didn't kiss her for a stupid reason like that.

I want to kiss Delia! So, so Bad! But I don't want us to get sick… My face flushes bright red and I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I have to try and explain cooties to Cordelia. Maybe she's never heard of them before?

"No, no Dee I do wanna kiss you! It's just…"

"Just what?" Her eyes keep avoiding mine. This is terrible, I didn't mean to hurt her!

"Well, my momma told me that kissin' before you're married gets ya sick, and the other kids in school said that kissin' gave ya cooties."

To my surprise, Cordelia's expression changes to one of happiness and she laughs. "Cooties?" I bite my lip and nod, wondering what is so funny. "Misty, that's not true. Cooties are just a made up thing that little kids joke about, and your momma probably only wanted you to stay away from boys."

My face flushes even hotter. This is so embarrassing! Cordelia knows so much more than me about everything. I feel like I might not be smart or good enough for her.

Delia steps closer to me and puts her hands on the exposed skin of my hips, between my long black skirt and my blouse. Her touch sends shivers through me.

One ocean blue and one honey eye hold my gaze. She seems to stare right through me, her eyes penetrating my soul. "Kissing won't get you sick' it's the opposite actually. Here, let me show you."

My breath catches in my throat and my heart speeds. Cordelia's beautiful pink lips get closer and closer to mine again. Just as they touch, my eyes close and I know that she's right. Anything that feels this good and natural can't cause pain.

Stemming from my lips, my whole body tingles. Cordelia's tongue slides into my mouth briefly, and I copy her movements. I can't get enough of her. Tangling my hands in her hair, I tug her as close to me as possible.

This woman has me completely spellbound.

Reluctantly, we pull apart for air. Resting our foreheads against one another's we breathe in deeply. "See, no cooties."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
